


How Do You Know When You Love Someone

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Friendship/Love, I don't know, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a question about love, so he asks Dean about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know When You Love Someone

"Dean?" Castiel muttered softly, risking a glance at his best friend, Dean Winchester. Both boys were sitting on the soft green grass on the hill outside of their town, staring at the bright stars in the sky.

They did this a lot. They sat up here and sometimes they spoke to each other, other times they didn't.

But tonight was different. It was special.

Because Castiel was going to ask a question that would change his life forever.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied, still looking up at the stars. Castiel looked away from Dean, shuffling nervously.

"How do you know when you love someone?" Castiel asked softly. Dean didn't do much but glance Castiel's way.

"You just do. It's almost like it's obvious. You look at the person."

Dean paused to tilt Castiel's chin, making green eyes peer into blue ones.

"You look at them right in the eyes, and you justk now."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head a little to the left.

"But how do you know?" Castiel implored.

"You just do."

Castiel sighed in frustration.

"No but how," he repeated. "How do I know this feeling is real? How do I really know? Is it the butterflies in my stomach? Or the way I think about the person once they're gone?" By now Castiel was frantic, his breath coming in short pants. "How do I know Dean? How do I know?"

Dean laughed softly, patting Castiel on the shoulder lightly.

"If I knew I'd tell you Cas. But I don't know."

Castiel watched Dean shift his gaze back to the stars. He watched how Dean visibly relaxed, his head lolling back and his chest rising with each breath he took.

And then Castiel knew.

"I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled his eyes still focused on the sky.

"I love you too Castiel Novak."

Castiel smiled too, nodding to himself and looking at the stars.

You just know.


End file.
